1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered infrared light reflective structure, and in particular, to a multilayered infrared light reflective structure with low cost and high reflection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to energy saving concerns for buildings, development for building materials which save energy have increased. It has been reported, for a building, approximately 30%-40% of air conditioning usage can be reduced through energy saving apparatuses on buildings. Currently, low-emissivity glass, which is one type of energy saving apparatus, is fabricated using vacuum sputtering equipment and processes. The low-emissivity glass is constructed by a metallic film and a transparent oxide film, wherein a main material of the metallic film comprises Ag, which highly reflects infrared light. Meanwhile, the transparent oxide film mainly comprises SnO2, which also highly reflects infrared light while enhancing transmittance. Note that low-emissivity glass may also combine other protective films or hallow films therewith to achieve even higher reflection. The low-emissivity glass, however, is costly, because commonly, over 10 films are required to be fabricated and vacuum sputtering equipment and processes are expensive. Also, the fabrication of low-emissivity glass is complex and difficult. Additionally, an electro plating method is used to form the metallic film, which results in high contamination. Accordingly, the low-emissivity glass can not be recycled as standard clear glass, thereby making the low-emissivity glass non-environmentally friendly.
Thus, a novel multilayered infrared light reflective structure is desired to solve the aforementioned problems.